


dog days are over

by halloaloe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, Pets, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, dogboy yamaguchi should be a tag already, extended animal metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloaloe/pseuds/halloaloe
Summary: Yachi goes on vacation. Yamaguchi petsits. Tsukishima inherits a demon Akita who terrorizes the local dog park. Hinata is just allergic to all things furry.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 223





	dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic in... a very long time! and i think it's probably the longest thing i've ever written, so hooray for new beginnings at the end of the year! 
> 
> please enjoy this labor of love :~)

* * *

☾☆

“Thank you so much again for this, Yamaguchi-kun!” Yachi says, looking absolutely frazzled as she shoves the leash into his hands and stomps the snow off her boots on the doormat. Kuma does a full-body shake to rid herself of lingering snowflakes, too. 

Tadashi takes it, eyes bright as he crouches down to scratch Kuma under the snout. 

She’s an adorable mixed dog, still under a year old, with blue merle coloring from the Australian Shepherd parent and curly long fur from the Poodle. She’s also very obviously excited to see Yamaguchi again, and her tail won’t stop wagging back and forth. It makes a solid _thwack_ sound every time it slaps against Yachi’s burgundy wool coat. 

The last time Tadashi had seen her, a few months ago, she’d been a tiny puppy, and at this rate he thinks Kuma might end up just shy of 22kg by the time she’s done growing. 

“No worries! I hope you and Amanai-san have fun!” Tadashi laughs lightly, grinning up at her. Yachi’s blonde ponytail swings side to side as she watches them. “It’s just a few weeks, I really don’t mind. You know I love dogs anyway.”

“ _Yeah_ , I really hate to leave when Kuma’s still so young, but you know how family trips are! Just give a ring if she starts acting up, okay? She’s potty-trained but she’s not too good with commands yet, and she’s been okay off-leash except that one time at the park, oh and that time at the farmer’s market, so actually you probably shouldn’t risk it, and — and I know I said that thing about being around other dogs but — "

“But it’s just the big dogs she’s got problems with, yeah, I got it, don’t worry!” Tadashi beams, getting back on his feet. Any anxiety he might have had about dog-sitting just melts away; her nervous energy calms him down as it always does. “She’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine! Seriously, Yachi, you don’t have to worry so much!”

Yachi exhales a breath of relief and seems to calm down some. She presses her lips together in a smile, cheeks pink, and pats Kuma on the head one last time. “Okay, I believe in you, Yamaguchi-kun. Be good for him, okay Kuma?” 

Kuma yips in assent and nuzzles into Tadashi’s leg. 

“See?” Tadashi laughs, “We’ll be best friends by the time you get back! Now go before you miss your flight, Yacchan.”

* * *

☾☆

Tadashi’s just finished getting Kuma’s carrier slash bed set up in his room and the dog food stashed away in the laundry closet when his roommate traipses through the door. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi!” Shoyo yells, loud even though it’s just them, and Tadashi peeks his head out of the bathroom to wave. Shoyo’s got one arm out of his heavy indigo puffer coat before he suddenly stops, stifling a sneeze. “What’s — _ah, ah, ahh_ — up!”

In his room, Kuma barks eagerly. The next sneeze breaks through. 

“— Huh? What was that?”

“Huh?” Tadashi repeats, blinking. “It’s Kuma. You know, Yachi’s dog. That I agreed to dogsit.”

“Kuma’s a _dog_?!” Shoyo yelps. With rising horror, Tadashi realizes his eyes are watering and he’s definitely sniffling. 

“Please say you caught a cold,” Tadashi says, weakly.

“I’m allergic — _snif_ — to dogs!”

“I _told_ you I was petsitting!” 

“You said — _sniiiiff_ — and I repeat — _I’m having Kuma over for three weeks_. I thought Kuma was — was — _‘choo_. I thought Kuma was like, a girl!” Shoyo moans, wiping up snot with his sleeve. 

Tadashi groans, head in hands. Kuma is still barking in his room, and he can hear her tail wagging even out here in their apartment’s foyer. “Why would _Kuma_ be a girl. Or a person, for that matter? That’s — would _you_ name your kid Kuma?!” 

“I don’t know! Maybe! If the person I married really liked it!” 

“Hinata, just _how_ allergic are you?!” Tadashi snatches a tissue from the kitchen counter and hands it over. Shoyo blows his nose noisily and gratefully. Tadashi gives him the whole box.

“Well — _achoo_ — I don’t think I’ll die,” Shoyo thinks, “But, um, there’s really nobody else?”

“I don’t think so, or Yacchan would’ve said, but um, I guess I can ask around, but it’s kinda short notice, and — she’s already kinda used to me, and —“

“I mean, well, if you can’t find anyone, maybe — _snif_ — could you like, take it out during the day while I’m home? Maybe? _Ach — achoo!_ There’s a dog park around the corner!”

Tadashi sighs. “Yeah, I can do that. Jeez, I’m sorry Hinata, I had no idea.” He slaps the palms of his hands into his forehead and just kneads at his temples. “I just — she already left, and I promised, _fuck_ , oh my god, I should’ve clarified — “

“Hey!” Shoyo hops over and pats him on the back even as he speaks through sniffles. “It’s cool! You made — _hic_ — a promise to a friend! I’ll survive. Plus, I can use this as an excuse to hang out at Kageyama’s place more!”

“Yeah? I just hope he doesn’t get mad at _me_ ,” Tadashi says, lifting up one hand to grin at the other boy. 

“Nah! He’ll understand!” 

Tadashi doesn’t understand how sunshine boy still manages to grin at him through his red eyes and runny nose, but he beams back anyway. “Thanks, Hinata. You’re the best. I’ll pick up some Claritin for you later!” 

* * *

☾☆

  
  


They settle into a daily routine that ends up okay. 

Shoyo takes a bunch of Claritin at night to help him sleep, but he tries not to during the day since it knocks him out. So after he gets back from morning volleyball practice, Tadashi takes Kuma out for the day. 

Usually it’s fine because he’s done with his morning classes by then — Tadashi really, _really_ wonders how Shoyo passes any classes at all when so much of his day is taken up by volleyball, but he supposes maybe sports scholarship students get like extra lenience or something since the University makes so much money off of them and all. 

But on Tuesdays he has Data Structures lab in the evenings and on Thursdays he has a discussion that runs late sometimes so he has to leave Kuma at home, but Shoyo, bless his soul, says it's fine and is usually out of the house to pester Kageyama or to play _more_ volleyball by then. 

For most afternoons, though, Tadashi has to take Kuma out. There aren’t really a lot of places that let dogs run around free _and_ a college student bum their internet for hours at a time, but the dog park around the corner is decently close to a coffee shop whose wifi signal is strong enough to reach the outskirts — and it’s pretty fast, and the best part, private, as long as he buys something. 

_And I’ll take any excuse to drink more coffee! And support local chains! Yay, small businesses!_

The park is nice and tidy, as much as a dog park can be, with a closed fenced-off area for dogs to roam free in and wrought-iron benches with their owners. Then there’s a separate seating area with the same wrought-iron garden tables and chairs that Tadashi beelines towards to set his schoolbag down before the late-afternoon crowd files in. 

Little gachapon machines filled with dog treats are set up everywhere, and Tadashi digs around for change and rewards Kuma for waiting patiently during a particularly long line at the coffee shop today. 

“Sit,” he tries, voice stern. 

Kuma cocks her head to the side and stares unblinkingly up at him.

Tadashi frowns. 

“Sit,” he tries again, this time voice pitched higher.

Kuma wriggles her butt into the dirt.

Laughing, he feeds her the treat, and rubs the back of her floppy triangle ears. “We’ll work on that,” he promises. 

A commotion behind the fence draws his attention; Tadashi turns his head just in time to see a burly, dark-furred canine barrel straight into another dog’s leash — the poor victim still attached to its human owner and all — until the three of them are tugged into a tangled mess on the ground. The perpetrator — an Akita, it looks like, seems nearly fully-grown, and male Akitas are _huge_. It seems to interest Kuma, who tugs at her leash and barks eagerly. Tadashi tugs her back firmly, frowning.

_Jeez! People need to watch their dogs! What the hell!_

Behind him, he hears snickering. But any complaint he might have had dies in his throat when he sees the source of it — a tall, blonde young man with glasses and headphones around his neck sitting at one of the circular tables behind him. 

A man starts yelling and aggressive barking resumes, and Glasses starts laughing harder at how put-out the man looks. He doesn’t actually seem hurt, though, and the Akita had zoomed off a while ago, it looks like. Though his winter scarf now has muddy paw-prints tracking up the plaid pattern as a parting gift. Despite himself, Tadashi grins a little too, and stifles a giggle into his quarter-zip’s collar. 

This seems to catch the attention of the blonde man, and Tadashi makes eye contact before he can glance away. He’s instantly struck by how _golden_ they are behind his glasses, like, like —

Then the man looks away and Tadashi’s aware of just how awkwardly he’s been staring. He swallows, feeling warm even in the winter chill, and tugs down the zipper of his sweater just a bit. 

Kuma starts impatiently tugging at her leash again, so Tadashi relents, but as he unlatches the gate and unleashes her within the fenced area, he keeps a firm and wary eye on the Akita. Nobody seems to come over and claim ownership, or try to discipline it, but people tend to just let their dogs loose for a bit in the park and pop out for a bit. Hopefully it’s just their first time at the park and its owner will be back soon and realize the extent of the destruction that their dog is causing. 

He gets halfway through the first of many weekly problem sets when he hears the same infectious snicker. Tadashi glances up — oh no, he’s cute — oh _no_ , the demon dog has claimed yet another victim! Oh my god. Whoever comes to collect this dog later is getting a piece of his mind! _Just kidding. As if I could ever work up the guts to even speak to a total stranger, much less yell at them!_

Just fantasizing about chewing them out helps, though. It at least takes his mind off of the handsome blonde with the cute laugh and interesting choice of major, if the textbook he’s staring at is any indication. Maybe in this fantasy world where Yamaguchi Tadashi has guts and no social anxiety, he could even work up the nerve to say hi! 

Vaguely he wonders which dog is his. Maybe the cute Beagle-mix napping in the sun? Maybe one of the Border Collies with floppy ears chasing each other’s tails? _Gasp_ — maybe that travel-sized Pomeranian. Adorable. 

He has to have a dog, right? Or maybe he’s just a dog lover. Or maybe he just finds studying in this extremely loud and smelly and chaotic environment enjoyable for some weird reason. Tadashi certainly doesn’t.

He’s so busy daydreaming about the types of dogs he could adopt with this boy once he has an actual job that gives him enough money to raise multiple dogs and place of his own without a roommate allergic to dogs that he doesn’t realize he’s spacing out and staring again until he hears the sound of chair legs scraping against the grass. The blonde gets up, shooting a-not-so-subtle glance his way. Tadashi blinks and quickly hides his face behind his laptop screen again. At least the way he’s sitting, the other man is directly in his field of vision, so it’s not _that_ weird. He thinks. He hopes. He prays. 

Tadashi has no excuse, however, for the way his gaze lingers as the blonde man walks up to the dog park fence. So he does have a dog! 

“Paru, let’s go.”

_That’s such a cute name for a dog!_

A certain dusky-brown Akita bounds up to the gate. 

No.

Oh no.

If the blonde man can feel his gaze burning holes through the back of his head, he doesn’t show it. Tadashi huffs and slides lower in his seat. _If looks could kill, mine should at least tickle!_

Jeez. What’s this guy’s problem! He was watching his demon dog wreak havoc all afternoon! Is he too stupid to notice how annoying it’s been, or is he just an inconsiderate asshole that doesn’t give a shit? 

Tadashi thinks it’s probably the latter, especially when the blonde leans down to leash his dog and glances back and up and makes direct golden eye contact with him, as if he knew Tadashi’s been watching him the whole time, and _smirks_. 

_Oh no oh god oh fuck he’s so hot!_

Tadashi slides down in his chair until his laptop obscures his face and doesn’t look up until the Akita’s slight _yips_ dwindle entirely with distance. 

* * *

☾☆

The next day, Tadashi’s not sure whether to be excited or disappointed that the Akita is there again, terrorizing the park residents. He likes looking at its owner, but he has so much homework to do, and the mayhem that the dog causes is just so distracting 

“Hey,” The blonde man says as Tadashi passes by to take his usual table, cool as air salonpas.

Tadashi squeaks and raises a tentative hand. He vaguely thinks he’s forgotten to wave. “H — hi.”

Then a woman screams and Tadashi sees the slow motion disaster out of the corner of his eye — Paru jumping up on his hind legs to knock her packed bento out of her hands, stir-fry chicken flying everywhere, a pack of hounds descending like carrion crows. Even Kuma perks her ears up with an instantly recognizable expression on her face.

With burning ears and to background music of unfairly musical laughter, Tadashi scampers to the fence, yelling, “Kuma, _no!_ "

Kuma dives and snatches a chicken leg out from under the grip of a German Shepherd and speeds off with her prize. 

Tadashi groans, and wants to look away because he still has so much homework left to do, but the responsible-slash-anxious part of him says _Yachi entrusted you with this dog for three weeks and you better leave her a nicer dog than when she left!_

He slips a one-yen coin into one of the gachapon machines and is rewarded with a handful of colorful dog treats. “Kuma!” He yells, and lets himself into the park.

This time the puppy listens. She bounds over, but doesn’t drop the chicken leg.

“Sit,” Tadashi says, and repeats it again until she does. He opens his palm and offers a treat. Dark eyes follow the movement of his hand, then flicker up to peer at his face. She whines.

“Come on, I know you want it…” 

She growls but doesn’t drop it.

“Speak?” he suggests.

She opens her jaw to bark and in that moment Tadashi bends over to snatch the — very slimy and entirely inedible — fowl. “ _Ha!_ “ He feels like Odysseus sailing away from Polyphemus. 

He drops her two treats, for cooperating. Kuma looks pitifully at the chicken leg but accepts her consolation prize.

“Good girl,” Tadashi exhales, crouching to rub her back.

They practice a few more commands after that. By the time her attention starts to drift and Tadashi knows pushing more today won’t be productive, he looks up and the Akita and its owner are gone. _And just when I was working up the courage to yell at you. Tomorrow, then! You better be ready!_

* * *

☾☆

The blonde boy isn’t at the park the next day, and neither is the Akita. Tadashi catches himself feeling disappointed and reminds himself that he’s disappointed because he’s mad and wants to give him a piece of his mind, and no other reason. 

That day at the park ends up being one of the most peaceful ones he’s spent in a while. Tadashi actually manages to get his lab done for the week and get started on next week’s homework, too. 

He practices a few more tricks with Kuma, focusing first on sit and stay commands that should keep her out of trouble should the situation arise again. Puppies _are_ easier to train, Tadashi marvels, after Kuma holds her _stay_ position for five whole seconds. He laughs, feeds her a treat, and calls it a day.

The next time he has the time to visit the park, the other boy doesn’t show up again, and Tadashi fights down the thoughts about what could’ve happened.

_We had a good thing going! A routine! We go to the same park and sit twenty feet apart at two different tables and say exactly zero words to each other!_

It’s fine. It’s whatever. Kuma can’t quite wrap the concept of _stay_ when there’s a treat right in front of her, even if she gets two treats afterward. They’re working on it, though. Tadashi has confidence, and he believes in this dog with his whole heart, dammit. 

When he gets Kuma to the point of at least _pausing_ before she wolfs down the treat, Tadashi sighs and decides she deserves a reward. He leans forward from where he’s sitting against the grassy slope and digs around for a milk bone. He always seems to have dog treats in his pockets, now. They’ll be crumbly and smell like bacon forever. Tadashi thinks he can live with that.

“For working hard all day,” Tadashi informs her, but grins anyway as he tosses the treat down. 

Kuma yips excitedly and lunges for it — but an umber blur snatches the bone off of the grass before she can reach it.

“Hey!” Tadashi yells, furious. 

The Akita skids to a stop a few feet away, devilish amusement in his eyes, and wolfs the treat down. 

Then he hears familiar snickering again, and Tadashi loses it.

He clips the leash to Kuma’s collar, rolls up his sleeves, ties the leash to a park bench, locks the gate behind him, and stomps his way to the smug-faced blonde who just sits there, laughing at him. Tadashi watches his expression shift into one flickering with surprise; with outrage. 

“Hey! That’s — _your_ dog, right?!” Tadashi jabs a finger at the Akita, who’s currently terrorizing two Maltese puppies in the center yard. His other hand clenches into a fist at his side. 

The man leans back, face sour like he’s just bitten into a lemon, and it just makes Tadashi _that_ much angrier, how even annoyed and condescending and looking at him like he’s not worth breathing the same air, he’s still so stunning and, and — 

“You don’t seem like you’re taking good care of him! Good dog owners watch their dogs at the park and don’t just let them run around and shit everywhere and bark and scare other dogs and don’t get me wrong I think your dog is super cute despite being an ungodly menace and I’m sure he’d be lovely if he got some help on training, but — but that’s no excuse! And don’t think just because _you’re_ cute you can just stand around and people will be fine with it, it’s not fine! It’s not fine and it’s not cool to everyone else and _their_ dogs using the park, plus you’re really just doing you and _your_ dog a disservice that can lead to serious behavior problems later on and—“

“You think I’m cute?” Glasses interrupts him, more bemused than angry now. A smile twitches, small.

“ _What?_ " Tadashi sputters. Now it’s his turn to step back, cheeks heating. “No! I mean — yes — I mean, _no!_ I just — _argh_ — just take better care of your dog, okay!”

 _This conversation is over! Also, I’m never going to speak to you again, goodbye! Please forget all about meeeeeee!_

He storms off, unties Kuma’s leash from the bench, and finds one of the campus greens to hole out in for the next few hours. 

* * *

☾☆

The next day, Tadashi’s still feeling embarrassed, so after he finishes class for the day and Hinata gets home from practice, he drags his feet on Kuma’s walk for longer than usual. He goes to the Starbucks across campus instead of his favorite local coffee shop near the dog park because the wifi’s stable and they’re fine with Kuma being tied up in the outdoor seating area as long as he buys something. 

Unfortunately, when Kuma starts to get restless and he feels himself attracting dirty looks from the cafe staff, Tadashi knows he can’t delay the inevitable for much longer. He just hopes that the extra two hours is enough for the blonde man to be done with the park for the day.

But because Tadashi is Tadashi and maybe because his _omikuji_ have never given him anything better than a half-blessing in his whole goddamn life, he’s not so lucky. Today, he spots the now-familiar blonde mop of hair sitting alone on one of the garden benches, thick textbook open in his lap. Tadashi spots a glimpse when he turns the page and is briefly intrigued by the photos of what looks like old clay pots. At least his demon dog is tied up next to him and not bothering anybody else this time. Maybe he _had_ listened. 

Tadashi huffs under his breath and lets Kuma go in the off-leash area, but sticks close by to keep an eye on her. He waits around until a table opens up, gaze adamantly fixed away from _that_ section of the park. 

It’s not long before his bad luck continues, however. He’s barely finished one problem on his quiz when he hears footsteps. Tadashi tenses before the other man even opens his mouth to speak.

“Is this seat taken?”

He doesn’t look up, partly pretending to be aloof, partly because he’s still doing the calculations for this problem and if he looks away now he’ll lose his train of thought, but mostly because he feels his traitorous cheeks start to heat up again. 

“Go — go ahead.”

A to-go cup of coffee is set down in his periphery. It’s from his favorite coffee shop that he’d skipped out on today. _Curse you, brand loyalty. Yet another one of capitalism’s sinister gilded claws!_

“Uh. This is for you.”

Then he hears a chair being pulled out, iron scraping dully against patchy grass, and then fingernails scuffing at fabric. Notably, the sound of a dog barking or growling under the table is absent. 

Tadashi finishes the second problem of his quiz and puts his pen down. 

He searches for the sight of the Akita, and finds him still tied up to the bench. The dog seems to be temporarily distracted by a large milk bone, so even though Tadashi frowns, he doesn’t say anything. 

“Thanks,” he finally mutters, peeking up at him through his lashes. He figures this is as much of an apology as he’s going to get. 

The other man seems to take this as an invitation to speak. “My name is Tsukishima Kei.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“I didn’t really — know your order. But, uh. You seem to like coffee.”

Tadashi doesn’t say anything, but he dips his chin slightly to study his — Kei’s — boots. They’re a nice brown leather Oxford style. Even with the snow sticking to the soles, they’re clearly well-kept, and they fit right in with Kei’s sweater-wearing, beige-neutral-toned palette. Tadashi thinks about the sloppy college sweatshirt he’s wearing today — like most days — and cringes in on himself. _Even your name fits you, Mister Dark Academia. It’s so nice!_

“Well, anyway,” Kei clears his throat again, and this time Tadashi meets his eyes. He makes it seem like stuttering his way through this conversation is the hardest thing he’s ever done. 

_How can someone so attractive be so bad at this? Aren’t pretty people usually better at talking? Don’t they get a lot of practice since people wanna talk to them all the time? Come on, Tsukki! Spit it out!_

Tadashi throws him a bone. “I really like the Roost.” 

“Hm?” Kei blinks.

“The coffee shop. Um, it’s my favorite. So you got that part right, I guess.”

“Oh. Right.”

Tadashi fiddles with his pen. 

“Are you going to apologize or some—“

“I know we got off on the wrong foot—“

“Sorry,” Tadashi can’t help but to giggle at the flush that rises to the blonde’s cool-toned features. “Go ahead.”

“Okay,” Kei inhales, “So I know we got off on the wrong foot, but anyway. You’re right. I’m.. not very good with dogs.”

“Yeah? Then why do you have one?” Tadashi scoffs. “Owners like you are why Akitas get a bad rep as loud and aggressive, you know!”

He bristles visibly at that. “Well, Paru was my brother’s dog. He moved cross-country a few months ago and couldn’t take him. So. I kept him. But it wasn’t really my idea.”

Tadashi gets quiet, teething at his lower lip. “Well — that’s still no excuse,” he says. “You _have_ to train your dog, or at least keep an eye on him. You can’t just let him…” he waves a hand, “run around like that!”

“Could you help me?”

Tadashi blinks. “Help with what?”

“Training my dog.” Kei elaborates, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m just not good at it, and clearly you’re a dog person, so.” 

“What? It sounds like you aren’t even _trying_ ,” Tadashi scowls. “I have my hands full with my dog — I mean, Yachi’s dog — and anyway, you’re not — you’re not the only busy college student around here!” 

Now it’s Kei’s turn to look surprised. He feels his face color again. _Yeah, I know you’re a student, too! I’ve been watching you way too much these past two days! What are you going to do about it?_

Tadashi goes back to fiddling with his pen. Even though they’re in the middle of a crowded public park, it feels too quiet. He shifts in his seat and chances another glance. 

“Statistically dogs and cats taken to shelters during January are more likely to be put down. It’s harder to rehome them.” Kei’s tone is entirely flat and he doesn’t look at Tadashi as he speaks, thumb swishing back and forth against the soft foam of his headphone cushions. 

“Yeah? I guess that makes sense. Shelters usually get flooded after the holidays.” Tadashi says, watching the microexpressions shift on Tsukishima’s face. With a careful frown, he muses, “You _do_ care.”

“Well — of course I do,” Kei sputters. Tadashi sees the pink dusting his cheeks. “He’s — my brother’s dog. Paru’s important to him. So.” 

“Is he important to you?”

Kei sighs heavily, finally looking back up. “I’m stuck with him either way, aren’t I? Listen, will you help me or not?”

Tadashi hums. “I’ll think about it.”

He’s kind of cute when he’s pouting, Tadashi decides, when the blonde rises from their table and shoulders his bag. He shoots him a look that says _thanks for nothing_ , but before he can awkwardly take his leave, Kei’s digging around in his pockets.

“My number,” He announces gruffly, retrieving a pen, and scribbles the digits in the corner of Tadashi’s notebook. Right above his notes on logic design and compilers. Tadashi leans over to squint at it; his handwriting is so neat, the lettering almost like print. 

“Just… text me when you’ve made up your mind. Even if it’s a no.”

“Okay,” Tadashi breathes, smile quirking. He dips his head so Kei doesn’t see the blush he feels warming his face and pretends to study the coffee cup. “See ya ‘round.”

“Bye.”

It’s a nice cup design, but it’s a larger size than what he usually gets. Tadashi brings it to his lips and takes a tentative sip — and recoils immediately. It’s _freezing_. 

Tadashi frowns. How long had it — he — been sitting outside?

Despite its temperature, which had clearly hit equilibrium with the cooling winter air a while ago, the cup of coffee isn’t actually too bad. He usually likes his coffee sweet and milky, but this cup is somehow even _sweeter_ than his usual. Tadashi chews on his bottom lip and takes another sip.

“Wait!” His voice surprises even himself. Kei starts, already untying his dog, and turns. Tadashi can see the cock of his brow even from here. 

He’s jogging over before he can help himself. 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But only for the dog.” Tadashi grins, bending down to rub behind his ears. Paru barks at Kei’s feet and eagerly wags his tail. He scolds with no heat behind his words, “Only ‘cause I don’t want _you_ terrorizing every dog park you ever visit.” 

Paru tries to jump up on him, but Tadashi pushes him down with a firm hand on his torso because he will _not_ let 45kg of pure muscle and fur balance on him or he _will_ be knocked over. Only when the dog puts all four of his feet back on solid ground is he rewarded with scritches behind the ear.

“Cool.” Kei says, and Tadashi can hear the grin in his voice even without looking up. “Thanks, Yamaguchi.”

“Cool,” he breathes. Despite the annoyance he still holds onto, Tadashi can feel himself smiling. “I’ll text you later.”

Kei hums, and bends his knees to pat the dog’s side too. 

* * *

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

see u at the park tomorrow?

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

Aren’t you supposed to be in class? 

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

its boring :-( 

i wish we could bring dogs

maybe i could say kumas my emotional support dog

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

Then what are you gonna do after your friend gets back

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

maybe i got better

emotionally

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

lol

See you tomorrow

* * *

☾☆

It turns out Kei is also a student at Sendai, studying history. He has class in the afternoon on Wednesdays and Thursdays so Tadashi’s alone again then, but on the days that he has off too it’s nice to have a study partner. 

Tadashi was afraid it would be awkward like how hanging out with a new friend (are they friends?) is always awkward at first, but it’s actually not bad slipping into a quiet routine like they do. Kei does readings on his tablet while Tadashi mutters out loud to himself about algorithms. Sometimes Kei tells him an interesting factoid about the Stone Age and Tadashi goes _Huh, I didn’t know that._

It’s almost scary how _easy_ it feels.

Inevitably, Paru knocks someone over or steals a treat and the corresponding chorus of _Hey! Bad dog!_ has Kei looking over and sniggering. 

_Who’s dog is this?!_ A businesswoman shrieks from the dirt, her blazer rumpled. 

“Stop it,” Tadashi says, but he’s snickering now himself.

“Who wears heels to a dog park anyway,” Kei mutters. 

Tadashi snorts. “What if she steps in — in dog shit. It would just, like,” he mimes an explosion with his hands.

This gets a good guffaw out of Kei, glasses fogging up in the winter chill. Tadashi wants to see him laugh. Tadashi wants to make him laugh.

He’s not laughing later, when Tadashi pokes and prods him into practicing commands alone with Paru. 

“Come on,” Tadashi whines, “How is he going to learn to respect you when _I’m_ the only one training him?”

Kei grumbles, “What am I even paying you for?”

“You aren’t paying me, Tsukki.” 

“Well, I would.”

“I wouldn’t accept payment anyway.” 

“I’ll buy you curly fries.” 

“Tempting.” Tadashi snickers, and leans into Kei’s side where they’re standing shoulder to shoulder, watching the dogs frolic across the green. His other arm reaches around to poke him in the ribs. “But nope!” 

Kei clears his throat, something illegible in his expression as he gazes down on him. Warmth floods Tadashi’s cheeks; he’s caught in that golden, glittering gaze again.

“Come on,” Tadashi says again, firmly turning his face forward. “You’re doing this! He’s _your_ dog.”

Kei huffs, hands shoved deep in his pockets, but steps up to unlatch the gate. Tadashi beams. 

Paru’s receptive once Kei brings out the jerky, alert ears standing up to attention. His dark eyes keep roaming towards Tadashi, but today he steps back, letting Kei run the show. 

The Akita is stubborn, but after a few days, Tadashi’s worn him down. He’s smart, too; they practice _sit_ over and over to perfection, but Paru looks less than pleased when he performs the command and Kei doesn’t bring out another bite-sized piece of the treat.

“Don’t _growl_ at me,” Kei grouses, incredulous. For a second they both stare at each other, dog and owner, arms crossed and teeth bared. 

Tadashi steps in before someone gets bitten. He crouches and offers his closed fist to Paru to sniff. The Akita, attention drawn, noses at his wrist, and Tadashi rubs gently behind his ears. “Good boy,” he murmurs. “You did good today.”

Paru barks happily. Tadashi smiles, content. 

“We can work on _drop it_ tomorrow,” he informs Kei, rising to his feet again after clasping the leash’s carabiner to the dog’s collar. “But that was great progress, today.”

His grin breaks across his face, and Kei returns it with one of his own: thin, but honest; bared. Tadashi pockets it for a rainy day. 

When he closes the gate behind him with Kuma’s leash in hand, Kei is waiting for him at the park’s concession stand with a cardboard carton of fries. 

“Well,” Kei says, adamantly watching Paru piss against a tree. “Are you going to take them, or stare until they get cold?”

That makes Tadashi giggle. He plucks one thin, floppy, deliciously greasy-warm fry out of the carton and drops it in his mouth. “I thought you were only going to buy me fries if I did all the work,” he says around bites.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Kei hands him the leash and the fries and snatches a dark plastic doggy bag out of its dispenser. He sighs, deep and long-suffering, and crouches to carefully scoop up the Akita’s stool. 

“You helped me — you _are_ helping me, a lot.” Kei tells him once he’s back from the trash disposal. “He doesn’t really listen to me.” 

“He’s learning to.” Tadashi gives him a sidelong glance. “Did you even try before?”

Kei shrugs. “The first week after Akiteru moved, he tore up my rug. I checked out some books.” 

“How did that go?”

“You can’t learn everything through theory.” 

Tadashi hums. “Sometimes it’s just doing things over and over until something sticks. It’s just practice.”

“We’ll work on it.”

Tadashi grins. 

“Aren’t you going home?” Kei asks, zipping up his coat. The winter sun is getting low, but when Tadashi checks his phone, it’s still early. He shivers, pressing his fingers into Kuma’s fluffy fur to warm them up. 

“Ah… I’ll probably stay out here for a bit.” Tadashi says. “Until my roommate heads over to his boyfr — friend’s house.”

Kei frowns. “He doesn’t like dogs?”

“Allergic.”

Kei doesn’t say anything else, but he takes a seat on the bench next to him and slips on his headphones. Tadashi smiles into his phone screen and makes room. 

He checks the weather on the way to the Webtoon app. _Cloudy with a chance of flurries. Cold cold cold!_

But with two curled-up furry bodies at his feet and the tinny sound of music filtering in through Kei’s headphones next to his ear, Tadashi is warmed to his core. In a fit of stubborn defiance against his anxious, overthinking self, he impulsively reaches out with the hand in between them and links their pinky fingers together, expecting Kei to jerk his hand away or glare.

But Kei, despite some light grumbling, stays put, until the pink-magenta-mauve of the sunset sky fades into vermillion fades into twilight. 

* * *

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

it’s SNOWING!!!

i sound excited but im really not

i hate snow

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

Agreed

Can’t wait for my dog to try to eat yellow snow for a week

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

n i cant wait to slip and fall in the slush

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

And get salt pellets stuck in my boots

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

n hear my roommate complain about his cold knees even though he wears shorts year round

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

And stick my ice cold hands down Yamaguchi’s neck

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

TSUKKI!!!

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

Hehe

* * *

☾☆

The following Tuesday is chilly and blustery, a remnant of the winter storm that had blown through over the weekend. Tadashi curses Miyagi’s abundance of snowfall as he stomps off his boots. _Yachi was right to go on vacation when she did! I hope you’re having fun and drinking lots of piña coladas, Yacchan!_

He ducks into the apartment to grab his textbook and head on his way when a tuft of orange hair peeks up from the couch. 

“Yamaguchi!”

“Hey, Hinata!” Tadashi grins, hopping over and balancing on top of the sofa’s back. 

“It’s so nice to see your face. I feel like I’ve barely seen you at all these past two weeks!” 

“Yeah, seriously,” Tadashi sighs. “It sucks that you can’t spend that much time around Kuma. She’s a sweetheart!” 

“I know! I’m bummed too! She’s so cute! I mean, would you expect anything else out of Yacchan’s dog?”

Tadashi grins. “I guess not. How’s practice been? Are your receives improving?”

At this, Shoyo brightens, and launches into a long excited spiel about how today he was all _bam!_ and even Kageyama was like _woosh!_ and together they were _wah-pow!_

Tadashi laughs along and loses track of time, only realizing when Shoyo asks — “Hey, where _is_ Kuma, anyway?”

“Oh, shoot,” His eyes widen, glancing at his watch. “Ahh, Tsukki’s watching her, I was supposed to meet him at his place fifteen minutes ago!”

“Tsukki? Is that the guy you were with at the park the other day?” Shoyo asks, far too innocently.

“Huh? You saw us?”

“Oh, yeah! Kageyama and I were on a run and we saw you! I think I’ve seen him around campus before! He seems really scary… I swear he was in my religious studies class first year, but that guy never smiled once the whole semester!” Shoyo taps his chin. Tadashi can see the gears manually turning. “So actually, um, maybe it wasn’t the same guy, ‘cuz you guys were smiling a lot at the park, and I wanted to come over and say hi but Kageyama said not to.”

Tadashi grins, bashful, and smooths down the piece of bedhead hair that sticks up no matter what he does. He shoulders his bag and teases, “Very considerate of him.”

“Well, he’s kind of a dumbass but he’s actually pretty smart sometimes, you know?” Shoyo sighs, and Tadashi wants to tease him for sounding like a lovesick puppy. 

_But what if he takes it the wrong way? I can’t do that to Hinata! Do they even know they like each other yet? Probably not. They probably have the combined emotional intelligence of the dumbest most convoluted miscommunication-based K-Drama. I can’t ruin it for them! Confessions should be special!_

So instead, he waves and says, “Yeah, I can see that. See you later, Hinata!” and lets the door shut behind him. 

* * *

☾☆

Kei’s apartment is neat and orderly, and Tadashi marvels at how he manages to keep it clean between schoolwork _and_ a hyperactive hunting dog. Even though they’re both two-bedrooms, it’s a far cry from his and Shoyo’s place, inhabited clearly by two busy college students more concerned with academics (Tadashi) or sports (Shoyo) than with household chores. 

“Wow,” Tadashi wonders, stepping reverently through his bedroom door frame. Kei rifles through his bookshelf for the movie he was telling Tadashi about. “You have so many plants!”

He catches himself fidgeting with a waxy Monstera leaf, impressed that it seems to be real, and steps back before he starts doing damage. There were a few big ones in the living room and kitchen too, but the multitude of the ones in here make Tadashi feel like he’s stepping through an indoor garden. There are vines creeping all over the desk and a row of tiny potted cacti on the windowsill. Kei glances over, cheeks pink and looking pleased with the compliment in his tone. 

“I can’t believe you keep all of these alive,” Tadashi muses, “I swear I kill every succulent I bring home and I don’t even have a dog to use as an excuse.”

“Succulents thrive on neglect. You’re probably overwatering.”

“Probably.” 

“They can smell when you’re worrying too much about them, and they’re very spiteful.” 

“Somehow, I believe that.” Tadashi huffs, but his lips curl into an abashed grin anyway. He steps around the room, arms pulled conscientiously behind his back. His gaze lingers on a wooden picture frame. In it, Kei’s already the tallest one, while a man with dirty blonde hair and an older woman share equally bright smiles with their arms slung around Kei’s neck. 

Eventually, fiddling fingers get the best of him and he picks up a small plastic figurine on the nightstand. “Hadrosaurus. Are these your favorite?”

Kei turns, keep-case in hand, and Tadashi’s thrilled to witness the germination of the tiniest of grins. More of a crook of his lips, really. “Duck-bills. I’m impressed you know what they’re called.”

A little bashful, Tadashi tips the plastic dinosaur back and shows him the label printed on the bottom. _No. 47 — Hadrosaurus._

Kei throws back his head and startled laughter escapes him; Tadashi adds his own to the melody, and they harmonize so well that Kuma perks her ears up from the kitchen and howls. 

After a few rounds of training that tires out both dogs, Tadashi watches fondly as Kuma curls up on the kitchen rug, and follows Kei into the second bedroom. 

It turns out Paru has his own room, where most of the chaos is contained.

“It’s my brother’s old room,” Kei explains. “He still helps me pay rent, though. I’ll downsize once the lease is up.”

Tadashi crouches to scratch Paru’s side, curled up in the corner. “He doesn’t sleep with you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want him in my room anyway.” Kei frowns. “But he still misses Akiteru, I think.”

Paru teethes at a rope toy, one side of which has already been reduced to ribbons. Tadashi hums. 

“It looks like a very aggressive, very toothy monsoon blew through here,” he snickers, eyes roaming over the torn pillows and chewed-up slippers. 

Kei says nothing, but Tadashi catches his expression. He wants so badly to reach out with his fingers again. _He might miss your brother, but he loves you too! You are good enough!_

“He appreciates you,” he says, quietly. 

“You’re really observant,” Kei murmurs, just as soft. His smile leaks through, spreading like cracks in cement, and Tadashi feels fingers brush against his in the Akita’s short fur. “I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“Yeah?” Tadashi laughs, awkwardly. “I — sometimes I don’t think I’m great around people.”

“Neither am I.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell at all.” He grins, impish.

“Well, like I said,” Kei says, more sardonically this time, “You’re really observant.”

“Don’t have to be a mind reader to figure _that_ one out, Tsukki.”

Normally, Tadashi struggles with people. People always say one thing and mean another. People smile and laugh alongside you but then talk trash about your insecurities behind your back. People put on pretenses in social situations, like a silly little dance that Tadashi can never get the steps to right. 

Kei isn’t like people. He’s straightforward and doesn’t give compliments he doesn’t mean. Kei may try to hide his thoughts behind frowns and jagged comments, but each time they’re right there, in every crook of his shoulder or set of his lips. 

Tadashi looks around his tidy apartment with band posters on the walls and potted plants on every shelf that says so much about him and thinks that if people don’t understand Kei, then they weren’t really trying. 

* * *

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

tsukki!

_[3 files attached.]_

look you should buy this one for paru

the yellow one

and i’ll buy the pink frog for kuma! i think yachi would like it 

and then they can match!!! 

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

I think Paru would bite my hand off if I tried to put any kind of hat on him

Also, pay attention to lecture

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

um why dont YOU pay attention to your dog??

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

I am

_[1 file attached.]_

He’s right there

He has not left my vision for I am a responsible pet owner

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

?? Did you die

From Paru’s cuteness

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

hehe sorry i got yelled at

WOW!! look at those ears!

give him lots of pets for me!!

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

You can give him some yourself tomorrow

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

okay 

see u tomorrow!! :))

p.s. think about the froggy hats…. :))

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

I’ll consider it

* * *

☾☆

“Why do you call me that?”

“Huh?”

“Tsukki.”

Kei stands at the gas stove with his back to him so Tadashi can’t read his expression. He admires the lean line of his shoulders and exposed forearms, sweater-sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

_Well, the first time I was just flirting, and you didn’t say anything, so…_

“Um,” Tadashi fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He props an elbow on the dinner table and balances his chin in his palm. “I dunno. Do you want me to stop?”

For a brief moment Tadashi thinks he’s going to say yes. Then he hears the _click_ as Kei puts the heat on high and, quiet underneath the _whoosh_ of the flames, “No. It’s fine.” 

They’ve started meeting at Kei’s apartment more, and sometimes Kei even makes them both dinner — though it’s usually just reheated leftovers from when his mom drops by during the weekends. But occasionally, he cooks them dinner from scratch, and Tadashi’s one-hundred percent truthful and zero percent blinded by his big fat crush when he tells Kei it’s delicious. 

Tadashi makes himself sad when he thinks about when Yachi gets back in a few days and he won’t have the excuse of being banned from his own apartment to hang around anymore.

_I’ll just have to come up with more excuses! What’s the maximum number of gas leaks that can realistically happen in one apartment complex per academic semester?_

It’s kind of scary how Kei slots so perfectly into Tadashi’s life, and he doesn’t want to think about how easily he could slide right back out. 

Tadashi can see it so clearly — he fails an exam and Kei buys him coffee and listens to him rant about how unfair it was and how the whole class averaged, like, a 35. He complains about having to do citations for an academic research paper (which he hasn’t had to write since high school) and Kei would roll his eyes and say something derogatory about STEM majors, but he’d help him out anyway. And Tadashi could help him with derivatives and integrals (do dinosaur majors need those?) and fix his phone and come over and pet his dog if ever he needed it. _All you have to do is ask!_

Paru is doing better day by day, and Tadashi’s delighted that it seems to have a positive effect on Kuma as well. Kuma’s growing fast, and Tadashi’s always known her to be energetic, but she seems to calm down around him. Maybe it’s just another side effect of spending so much time around other dogs at the park lately. It gives him faith that she’ll be fantastic in lively or public situations in the future, a handy trait. If Tadashi knows Yachi, and he does, she wants to bring that dog _everywhere_. 

He drops a hand under the dining table and rubs behind Kuma’s ears. She rumbles peacefully, eyes remaining closed. Tadashi snaps a picture of both dogs, curled together and their tails criss-crossed, and sends it to Yachi. 

He does wonder how he’ll be able to explain it to Yachi if her dog accidentally becomes bonded to another dog. 

**To: Yachi Hitoka**

_[1 file attached.]_

**From: Yachi Hitoka**

Omg SO CUTE!!!（ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ

_[1 file attached.]_

Tell kuma i miss her!!! can’t wait to be back soon!

“You should really meet Yachi when she gets back,” he pipes up, smiling at his phone.

Kei doesn’t respond immediately, so he clicks his phone shut and shuffles into the kitchen, intending on grabbing plates. The blonde man has an unreadable expression on his face. He mixes in more soy sauce with the udon noodles and the savory smell wafts through the small kitchen and makes Tadashi’s mouth water. 

“Can you finish chopping the daikon?” he asks. 

Tadashi studies his face, curious. “Sure, Tsukki.” 

He chops the radishes into small slivers, the sound of knife knocking against wood filling the silence. He tries again. “Um, you can also come over, maybe. And meet my roommate.”

“Who would watch Paru?”

Tadashi clicks his tongue. “You can leave him alone for a little bit, you know! Though, you’d probably like Yachi more than Hinata.”

Kei hums in his throat; neutral. Tadashi slices one piece too thin and sighs, quartering the other half to make up for it. 

“Would _they_ like me?” 

Tadashi blinks and cuts into the same slice again. “Of — of course they would. Why wouldn’t they?”

He shrugs. Something sizzles in the wok. Kei adds more water, then crooks his fingers. “Is the daikon ready?”

Tadashi takes a small mixing bowl and scoops up the bite-size slivers with his hands. He has to crowd into Kei’s space to pour it in. Kei stirs; Tadashi tips the bowl forward; Kei stirs again. 

Their knuckles brush and it uppercuts his heart into his throat each time, Tadashi swallowing desperately around it. It slips right through his lips the one time he fails. 

“ _I_ like you.” 

He affixes Kei with his best glare, even if it’s more of a pout. _Don’t you dare challenge me on this!_

Though it could just be from the heat of the stove, Tadashi thinks that might actually be a blush curling up his pale cheeks.

“Okay,” it comes out as more of a whisper, “I–”

Kei forces frowns like other people force smiles. Tadashi waits. 

“You’re… not bad yourself.”

He’ll take it.

Tadashi grins and grabs two bowls from the cupboard.

* * *

☾☆

It’s no secret that Tadashi likes animals more than he likes people.

He had one girlfriend second year of high school and they broke up because she wanted to start studying for the university entrance exams, but really he’s pretty sure she just didn’t like him that much. She’d say one thing through their texts but then the frequency and time between responses would say another. 

When he was a kid he used to wish for a superpower that would let him talk to animals, even for just one day, so he could sit down and tell Bubby the fat old Dachshund and his childhood pet that he loved him and get some sort of confirmation back. 

He doesn’t think he’d wish for the same thing now, though. There’s just no need to. Bubby’s love was evident in the way he curled into Tadashi’s side; the look in his bright eyes when he got home from school; the habit he had of following him around the house; how his tail never stopped wagging when Tadashi put his fingers in his fur. 

People are the obfuscating ones, inventors of an overcomplicated language to spread shared fictions. There are a thousand different ways to say _I love you_ in Japanese, and Tadashi can’t say any of them. People who can so easily and so smoothly confuse him — scare him — make him anxious.

Then he thinks of Kei’s honest tucked-away smile and somehow, the memory of his trembling lips puts him at ease. 

* * *

☾☆

“Do you like cats, Yamaguchi?”

Tadashi looks up from his laptop screen, fingers in Kuma’s merled fur. Despite some grousing, he’s not surprised when Paru had jumped up and taken the armchair all to himself and Kei had just let him, leaving the three of them squished together on the loveseat.

“I love cats,” he smiles fondly. “I never had one growing up, though. But they’re very soft and pretty neat. Why?” 

Kei shrugs, turning the page of the book in his lap. Brilliant eyes flicker upward and meet his gaze. “I always thought if I were to have pets, I would have cats, I guess.”

Tadashi hums and leans into his side. “You’re more of a cat person than a dog person?” 

“I never really thought about it, especially before,” he gestures at the snoozing Akita, “but, yeah. I suppose I would’ve been.”

“Why do you like cats?”

“Cats don’t like everyone.” Kei says. “So when one likes you, you know it’s special.”

Tadashi taps his chin. “Well, dogs are like that too, you know. Even if they’re friendly with everyone, if one _really_ likes you, they’ll be different around you too.” 

“I guess so.” Kei lips curl, soft, and Tadashi wants to kiss the corner of his mouth where it upturns. He feels fingers in his hair, eyelids fluttering at the gentle touch. 

Instead, he hums into his chest, “Actually, you kind of remind me of a cat,” 

“Yeah?” Kei raises a brow, something smug and vulnerable and mirthful all at once. 

Then, much quieter, for only Tadashi to hear, “Do you feel special?”

Tadashi’s breath leaves him. Kei’s finger runs along the side of his jaw and curls there, right at his ear. His lips part and close again. His tongue darts out to trace his lower lip and he whispers into the space between them: 

“Yeah,” he says, “I do.” 

Then Kei is pressing their lips together for the first time and it’s just as soft as Tadashi had imagined, but then he surges forward to kiss back and their noses knock together and he accidentally headbutts Kei’s glasses askew. 

“Shit,” Tadashi says, giggling, and leans forward to pluck the black frames off of his face. Embarrassed, he ducks his face — warm, too warm — and rubs at the lenses with his shirt. 

Kei laughs then, too, and takes them to place gently on the side table. 

Then he gathers Tadashi up into his arms and kisses him, again, for the second time, and somehow it’s even sweeter. 

Tadashi smiles into it, fingers clutching at Kei’s broad shoulders, and laughter bubbles up in his chest from pure joy. It’s soft and it’s playful and it’s so, so simple. Their lips move gently against each other and Tadashi pushes a pleased sigh in between Kei’s parted lips. 

Tadashi thinks he might have been nervous before, but now he can’t remember why.

Kei breaks away for air and Tadashi takes the chance to crawl closer, straddling him into the couch, and admires this beautiful man. Kei looks up at him with a similarly sappy expression. One hand raises to thumb at his cheeks, just where he knows he has a cluster of dark freckles, and follows the pattern up high on his cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose. Tadashi burns. 

He takes Kei’s hand — he can just, do that? — and presses his first two fingers against the pulse point of his neck. His heart is racing, he can hear it, it’s overwhelming, like it wants to punch right out of his chest and supernova. 

_Do you feel it? How much I like you — want you — would choose to be with you? I like that you’re funny, and so smart, and persistent when you put your mind to it. I like your nabeyaki udon and apartment full of plants. I like that you buy me curly fries. I like that you ask about my day. I like that you like me. I like that I like you. Do you feel it, Tsukki? Do you feel it?_

“I feel it,” Kei whispers. 

Affection bubbles up in Tadashi’s chest again, and he puts all his gratitude into the next kiss, putting all that he is in Kei’s hands; his arms; his lips. _Thank you_ , Tadashi sighs into his hot, warm mouth, and then into the side of his neck where he presses fluttering kisses: _Thank you thank you thank you._

Kei parts his lips and deepens the kiss, his tongue licking at Tadashi’s lips, and Tadashi whines into it. He thinks he might be shaking but it’s okay because Kei’s shoulders are too, and Tadashi’s pressing their bodies together, hooking one ankle around his waist, and — 

Kuma stirs at his side and seems to notice that she and Tadashi aren’t next to each other anymore. She yips delightedly when she spots him and pounces on his back, pushing her skinny paws into his shoulder blades, and Kei grunts underneath him, pushing them both off. 

“Oh my god,” Tadashi laughs, flopping back onto the couch. He feels like he’s just had the wind punched out of him. He feels delirious and dazed. He feels like a million billion yen.

Kei groans. Tadashi giggles harder at the sight of his flushed face, strawberry-red like he feels. “When is Yachi getting back?”

“Tomorrow,” Tadashi’s fingers move to gently stroke the soft fur behind Kuma’s prick ears. 

Kei sighs, long-suffering, and reaches for his glasses, but intertwines their fingers together anyway. Tadashi hums and tucks his head where it fits so perfectly between the crook of Kei’s neck and his shoulder. He listens to the sound of Kei’s heart in his chest; it beats steadily, his own private radio station, tuned into a frequency just for him. 

“Tomorrow,” Kei promises. 

* * *

☾☆

  
  


“Ahh, I hope she wasn’t too much trouble, Yamaguchi-kun!” Yachi coos, door slamming open in her haste to greet them. She beams up at him, and Tadashi’s impressed to see her cheeks have gathered a splendid tan from her time at the beach.

“No at all!” Tadashi hands the leash over. He bends his knees and knuckles at Kuma’s fluffy back. “She was fantastic! I’m really going to miss her.” 

“Well, you’re welcome over any time,” Yachi giggles, beaming when Kuma noses at her knees, tail an excited, supersonic blur. “Honestly, I really appreciate it, especially with Hinata-kun’s allergies and all!” 

Tadashi laughs. “Yeah, honestly, you should be thanking him most of all,”

“I’ll be sure to thank both of you. You better save that hungry stomach for later, okay?”

“Aw, _Yachi-kun_! You don’t have to bring us anything, seriously!”

“No, no, I insist.” Yachi glows, “You deserve it! I can already tell she’s more well-behaved than when we left. You should seriously get a dog too, honestly! I think it’d be good for you! Um, well, maybe when you or Hinata move out, I guess.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Yacchan,” Tadashi’s gaze flickers to the iron railing that circles the stairwell of Yachi’s third-floor apartment, lingering on the ground level below. He can just barely make out a blonde mop of hair, obscured with a band of white plastic. “I think I have my hands full for now.”

His phone buzzes in his back pocket as he’s skipping down the steps. Tadashi pulls it out of his pocket and smiles at the screen, pausing for a second to text his response. 

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

_[1 file attached.]_

He misses you

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

im literally right here!!

i miss you too kei :) 

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

…. :)

Kei slips off his headphones when he sees him, getting up from the bench. Paru pricks up his ears, too, and Tadashi smiles when he bends down to pet him. 

When he glances up at Kei, he finds him already watching, golden eyes sharpened by the early-afternoon light, gleaming and glittering like cut crystals. There’s an unbearable fondness to them. Tadashi’s fairly certain his own are a mirror. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Tadashi says, and links their fingers together.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really just cannot get dogboy tadashi out of my head.
> 
> comments are dearly appreciated! i'm still getting used to writing about canon characters, and longer pieces, so i wouldn't mind feedback (if kind & constructive) about characterization, pacing, etc. thank you for reading! 
> 
> \+ im on twitter @halloaloe if anyone wants to cry about these two losers sometime :)


End file.
